Farmandia Wiki
العب مع لعبة الزراعه Farmandia Farmandia is a new Farm game brought to you by Plarium Games 1Here is a link to the Facebook Farmandia Page Farming games on Social Networks seem to be about much the same across the board; build your farm, sow, wait, harvest, craft = xp & cash. With the cash you buy more things so you can repeat the same process (or similar one) and the cycles go on and on and on. Farmandia is much the same, but what sets the game apart from other farm games (in this writer's opinion) is the graphics and the use of a "real-life" friendly time table. You don't find many actions that need to be done in 5, 10, 15 or even 30 minutes. Most are 2 hours and up. The majority of things cycle around an 8-10-12-24 hour process. Which for social gamers with little time to sit and play ALL day, this playstyle is very appealing. Note When initially going to Farmandia to start playing for the first time. Some users may experience the program locking up. This happened twice to me, once on my own account and again when I started an account for my kid. Just close out the browser window. Open another one, navigate back thru whatever Social Network you used the first time; I used Facebook, and when you get back to the page it should work. If this does not solve your problem with the game, try cleaning out your browser cache. This can be done on Internet Explorer by selecting the "Tools" menu from the menu bar towards the top of the browser. Then select "Internet Options" from the dropdown menu. Under the "General" tab you will see a section titled "Browsing History" and there will be a button that says "Delete". Click on this button, then make sure that all the check boxes are checked and click "Delete" at the bottom of the page. When it is finished deleting, you can close all the open menu boxes and then retry the game. Another thing that can cause problems is Registry Errors in your Windows startup files. There are several good, free programs out there that can take care of this for you. The one that I use and it works great is called BoostSpeed and is published by Auslogics. This has alot of tools for you computer, you can clean and repair your registry, clean out all of your old browser files plus any other old files that are not needed. It can defragment your disk, optimize your operating system and alot more. Ther is a Free version that does all of this, and you can upgrade to a version that does even more if you wish. How to Play Just a quick tutorial on how to start the game, click here. Tips & Tricks More advanced tips for the dedicated player, click here. Market The Market is the game store where you purchase everything from tools to buildings to crops and animals. Mostly everything can be purchased with coins, few items can only be purchased with Diamonds; some can be purchased with either. Category:Tip Category:Buy the coffee factory! Coffee when processed sells for over 1000 coins. Category:Browse